


Chikan! Pervert!

by Pseudolirium



Series: Public Disturbance [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Public indecency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudolirium/pseuds/Pseudolirium
Summary: They get in at different stationSandwiched. Jampacked that Kuroo is half leaning on the wall with Bokuto pressed unto him.Rutting again each other.They get off at the next two station.





	

They get in at different station

Sandwiched. Jampacked that Kuroo is half leaning on the wall with Bokuto pressed unto him.

Rutting again each other.

They get off at the next two station.

Kuroo closes his eyes, afraid to give it away.

The train comes at an abrupt stop.

They palm each other furiously, not gonna have another chance like this

When the train moves suddenly Kuroo loses his balance. And grips Bokuto’s dick harder to steady himself.

“Fuck..!” Bokuto hisses under his mouth and Kuroo feels Bokuto’s tip wet with precum.

“Thank goodness I have a good grip huh? Or else I might have fallen.” Kuroo wags ghis eyebrows.

"You shit."

“Yeah lucky you, now hurry it up. We only have 2 stations left.and that old lady is starting to look at us.

“It was your idea at first.” Kuroo shrugs but continues speeding up his strokes.

“ha hahah.”

“Hey, do you think we could.”

“Let our dicks out.”

“Isn’t that risky?”

But Bokuto has taken Kuroo’s dick out already.

“Shit!”

“We are so going to get caught because of you.”

“We’ll be infamously knoen as those two chikan perverts. "

“And volleyball captains. Don’t forget that.”

“We’ll still get more notoriety as perverts.”

 

“Hey, let’s come together.”

“In this train?”

“Yeah.”

“Pretty ambitious.”

  
“I’m close. How about you?”

“Yeah..”

  
“Now?”

“In a while…hah.”

“How does this feel?”

“Good, like I can come any minute.”

“Good. I feel I’m about to come as well.”

“So...any request to get you off sooner?”

“Press that tip ….yeah.” Bokuto groans

“Hey.. no noise remember?”

“Shit. Really hard not to.”

  
“I’m aah..about to.”

  
They come.

They try to look presentable and that means covering the front of their pants with their jacket.

As they exit, they place their bulky gym bags at their front which isn’t strange as many Tokyoites place their bags at their front to take up less space as they go out. It’s courtesy/ being courteous after all. And in their case, doubly courteous if nobody wants to be traumatized seeing gay porn in a train.

"Hey, do you think nobody noticed?"

"Relax. It was pretty crowded. And we weren’t too noisy I think."

“Ready for round two in my house?”

“Provided you can get it up.”

“Ohh~ I’ll spend the extra energy for you.”

  
********

Meanwhile, back in the same train car, Ushijima sits still as a statue the other passengers were beginning to think he were a real one.

When he decided to take the Miyagi train to Tokyo for some one day sightseeing he hadn’t expected to see live gay porn to be included in the itinerary.

Much less, from the other volleyball captains.

He wonders if touching each other’s penis is the new fad in Tokyo now or whether Tokyo was always the capital for train perverts. 


End file.
